


You can't go, I think love you

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M, Noah's mother - Freeform, Wetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustavo doesn't let Noah go to a dangerous place, because he has feelings for him and he doesn't want him get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't go, I think love you

I am going to that Cabin  
Was his response, this dumbass.

I wait for him at his house, he finally came 

"Hey Gustavo, what are you doing here?"

"Stoping you from doing something really stupid"

"What? Is this about the Cabin thing? Listen I know the guy , he has information that can help me "

"You don't know that Noah, it's dangerous"

"I'm going to be fine, seriously dude"

"I can't let you go, if you die I'm sure I'm not going to be able to survive, not without you"

"What?" 

"I ... fuck , I like you Noah, I have feelings for you so you can't go there , you can't do this to me or your family"

"You have feelings for me?" 

"Yes Noah, I can't believe I just said that " 

"I don't know what to say" 

"It's okay Noah , you don't have to say anything but I'm just telling you, you're not going. I'm going to make sure you don't do that " 

"What ? Are you going to lock me in my bedroom? " He tells me almost laughing , he shouldn't have said that 

"Seriously ?!!" Noah was yelling behind the door 

"I told you , you were not going anywhere" 

"Let me go Gustavo, this is unacceptable, you're kidnapping me "

"We're at your house so I'm pretty sure that doesn't make sense...at all" 

"Still , I swear to god if you don't let me go I... I will hurt you"

And I laugh

"you can try" was my response 

One hour pass by

"Are you still there? Gustavo?"

"Yes "

"Oh good, I thought you leave me"

"I would never do that " 

"About what you said ... I "

"You don't have to say anything, I told you that"

"Yeah I know but I just want you to know that I do have feelings for you too, I was scared of telling you, I thought you liked Brooke"

"Brooke? She's not my type" 

"Then who is your type?"

"You"

"Like me? Weird and nerd?"

"No, Cute and smart " he didn't respond 

Two Hours 

"Okay Gustavo I think by now you can let me out , even my parents arw about to come home"

"Fine" and I unlock the door 

" you ruined my chance to talk to one of the few witness "

"It was for your own good "

"But like I was so close I could have find who the sec-" I kiss him, so he can't shut his mouth, seriously this kid talks too much 

"Honey we're here!" They heard Noah's mom say 

"Oh my god , they're here... you gotta leave" 

"What? I'm just another friend "

"No, you're the friend "

"What?"

"They know I have a crush on you and ugh I'd they saw you the-"

"Honey? I just g- oh Gustavo right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you " 

"Oh Noah is always talking about you"

"Mom!" 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave two... alone"

"Oh my god " Noah says sitting on his bed 

"I like your mom"

"Great, you can keep it I can't believe she just say that " 

"She was just being friendly" Gustavo says 

"You gotta go"

"Just if you promise that you're not going to try to contact that guy again, and if you do you will let me go with you"

"Fine! Now go before my parents embarrass me more "

"Oh are you leaving? " His mom says when Noah opened the door

"Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you ma'am "

"Oh you're so lovely, you should come mor often" 

"I think I will" I responded and then I smirk at Noah and he just brushed 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school" Noah said 

"Yeah, take care" and I kiss him on the cheek


End file.
